yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyuga (Road to Ninja)
This version of Hinata Hyūga appeared in a parallel universe as a minor villain from the 6th Naruto Shippuden movie Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja. She is a yandere to Naruto in the alternative universe. Road to Ninja Hinata first appeared alongside with her teammates when Naruto asked if they saw Tobi, but they didn't know what he is talking about. Naruto gets confused and angry at them telling that they should know who he is. Kiba was about to speak, but Akamaru suddenly bit him. Naruto and Sakura never saw this side of him before. Kiba became very angry, at Akamaru's strange and wild behavior to him, why did he bite him and threatens Akamaru that he would leave him at cold. Akamaru took that as a threat and began to run away. Naruto asked Kiba why did he do that to Akamaru. Shino explained that Kiba love cats and hates dogs such as Akamaru. Hinata, then turns her ways to Sakura whom she find suspicious that they are on a date. Sakura laughs at Hinata's silly question & asks what got into her. Hinata walks to Sakura, whispering in her ear & said that if she touched him, she'll kill her. It scared Sakura that she back up from her. Hinata asks more threatening questions for her to tell the truth if she and Naruto were dating. Naruto protects Sakura, which made her very angry at him and grabs his jacket and asks why is he covering Sakura. Naruto had never seen this side of Hinata. Naruto tells Sakura to run, then he uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique to escape from Hinata's hands. She appears again in the hot springs with Tenten and Ino using smart comments about Sakura's body, telling her that if Menma is not her man, she should stay away from him. Sakura tells her that there nothing between her and Naruto's friendship. She calls Sakura a liar and got suspicious that she is also going after Menma. She also knew that Neji is using his Byakugan to peek at them and she threats to kill him. Ino began to yell and realize that someone fell in the women's side of the hotspring, which was Rock Lee. Sakura asks why was he there and Hinata suggested that Rock Lee wasn't training, but was peeking instead. He told them that he was just training, but his outfit got attached from the roof as everyone hurried to know what was going on. Hinata turned back to her anger at Neji and ask where was her underwear. He ran for the hills as Hinata followed him. She became more angry at Rock Lee and wanted to hurt him, but Naruto and Sakura came to help as he was glad to see Sakura, but little did they know that Rock Lee stole Tenten's underwear and everyone was so shocked (even for Sakura) that they all just stood there staring at Rock Lee in a shame moment and Sakura yells "No, not Rock Lee!!!!!". Since then, Naruto and Sakura never saw her again throughout the whole movie. When Menma destroyed alternate Konoha, it's presumed that she was perished as she was never seen among the survivors. Alternative Unlike her actual counterpart, she is a sharp-tongued, domineering, more assertive, aggressive and very confident of herself. Her personality bears many similarities with that of the real world counterpart of Ino, only a lot more worse than her. Unlike her actual counterpart (and possibly Ino), she wears a very provocative dress, almost similar to the outfit Anko wears. Much like her real world counterpart, she is in love with Naruto, except that she threatens any girls in her way via death threats, even those who are not attracted to him like Sakura. It is unknown what became of her when her crush destroys Konoha and after the latter's presumed death. Gallery Road_to_ninja_hinata.jpg descarga.jpg maxresdefault.jpg images (84).jpg hqdefault 2.jpg images,5.jpg ffdgsrhhtd.PNG Category:Anime Yandere Category:Female Yandere Category:Teenage Yandere Category:Naruto